Question: Use the given information to make a logical conclusion, if possible. If a logical conclusion is not possible, choose "no logical conclusion possible." If Kevin misses the bus, then he will be late for school. Kevin missed the bus.
Answer: Identify the hypothesis , the conclusion of the first sentence, and the second sentence Does the second sentence refer to the hypothesis of the first sentence, or the conclusion of the first sentence? The second sentence refers to the hypothesis of the first sentence, because they both talk about whether or not Kevin missed the bus. Does the second sentence state the hypothesis , or the opposite of the hypothesis The second sentence states the hypothesis of the first sentence. Because the second sentence states the hypothesis of the first sentence, the second sentence implies the first sentence. Since we are implying the original statement, we can conclude the conclusion of the first statement. Thus, the answer is "Kevin is late for school"